


A Back-Seat Perspective

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could fit into 1 x 18 ‘Clue’. For the prompt: Demon AU, team tagging for souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Back-Seat Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



> Sorry it took me so long. I’m not sure if this is what you had in mind but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

»No! Charlie… How can you even… how can you suggest something like that?!”

“Please, Jason, for me. I’ll go wherever you want. We can have kids, a family, whatever you want. Just do this for me first.”

“He’s my father!”

“And he’s the reason _my_ father is dead. He’s the reason Danny is dead. Jason… he didn’t have to take Danny. If he hadn’t, my brother could still be alive!”

Charlie’s eyes tear up as she argues further.

It’s not really her, though. A part of her is – the part that lets the tears brim in her eyes. The part that argues is the Thing.

There is a Thing inside her that uses Charlie's voice and body, a Thing that has taken over, banishing Charlie in the corner of her mind. The exile is a lot like sitting in an armchair, and a quite comfy one at that, and watching herself as if from the outside – but also from the inside at the same time.

She can feel and think everything as if she were herself; she just can’t _do_ anything as herself.

She has tried to (Because Charlie is just as appalled as Jason at what the Thing wants him to do – kill Tom – only that a part of her agrees with the Thing. She should put a stop to it – it would be the right thing to do – except that she can’t do anything and the part that agrees with the Thing is relieved by that), but to no avail. The Thing just pushed her back into her seat – once, twice; the third time the Thing pinned her down so hard Charlie felt like being smothered for a second before the Thing loosened its grasp, only gently holding her in place.

Charlie has got the message.

It seems the Thing doesn’t want to hurt Charlie, as long as Charlie doesn’t interfere with its doings. Although Charlie isn’t sure what “hurt” means in this case. She surely doesn’t want to find out.

The Thing knows everything about Charlie – everything Charlie has ever said, seen, heard, done – as if It was reading her mind.

The Thing tugs at Jason’s jacket as he backs away, throwing her hands around his neck to pull herself up, covering his mouth with hers.

“Please, Jason,” she whispers with a hint of crying in her voice as she swipes her tongue over his lips. “I want this, too. I want us to be together. I want _you_. Please. Just do this for me and I’ll go away with you. Please.” She begs between soft, shy kisses and a few deeper ones to support her words until Jason finally relents, nodding.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

She kisses him again, passionately this time.

The Thing peels Charlie’s arms from Jason’s neck and swallows. “Okay.” It pauses, awkwardly, just as Charlie would. “I should go. They’ll be looking for us.”

The Thing gives Jason one last glance, something between longing and pleading in it, and waits for him to nod, before it prompts Charlie’s body to turn away.

The Thing didn’t lie. Charlie isn’t sure how she knows it, but she does.

Well, not technically. The Thing does want to go away with Jason, just not the way he imagines. It wants to _take_ him away.

They – Charlie and the Thing inside her (Or is it Charlie inside the Thing now?) – stalk around the corners to the back of the run-down buildings, where Miles is waiting.

He pushes away from the wall he has been leaning against as he sees her coming.

“How did it go? The boy fell for it?”

“Hook, line and sinker.” The Thing replies with Charlie’s lips and voice. It raises Charlie’s hand to high-five with Miles.

“Wow. Didn’t think he would.” There is a Thing inside Miles, too. Charlie knows because sometimes, like right now, his eyes gleam completely black.

“Of course he did,” Charlie-Thing replies. “He’d do anything for me – her. Stupid humans.”

“They are. Which makes our job so much easier to do.” Miles-Thing snorts. He grabs her hips, pulling her against him, and kisses her.

Charlie moans into his mouth and grinds against him, shivers running down her spine as all she can think is how good it feels, finally having this and she wonders whether Miles is there, somewhere inside himself, feeling the same. Her train of thought stops, abruptly. _What if Miles doesn’t want this? What if he’s disgusted by her?_

Charlie-Thing pulls away, chuckling.

“What?” Miles-Thing asks.

“My meatsuit's owner is worried yours doesn’t enjoy this as much as she is.”

Miles-Thing smirks. “Oh, but he does. He thinks he shouldn’t – actually, he’s just called himself the lowliest bastard in the world – but he so does like it.”

Charlie-Thing purses her lips with glee. “Maybe we could let them take the wheel and play later? As a way of saying thanks for their hospitality?” She winks. “We can watch from the back seat.”

“Sure. We can nudge them in the right,” Miles-Thing makes quotation marks with his fingers, “direction a little, huh? That should be entertaining.” He echoes Charlie-Thing: “Stupid humans.”

Charlie-Thing hums in agreement. “Just do your part of the job first. I’m a soul ahead, remember?”

“Don’t worry.” Miles-Thing waves it off. “Tom’s going down like the Titanic.”

“You sure? It’s his son.”

“Please.” Miles-Thing rolls his eyes. “The life of that disappointing brat of his in exchange for that power-hungry slut being the head of the rebels _and_ the Militia? It’s practically a done deal.”

“If you say so.” Charlie-Thing shrugs.

“I do. Now, let’s get back to the others.” Miles-Thing slides his hand down her back and squeezes her ass.

As they walk away, Charlie can almost see Miles behind Miles-Thing’s eyes: begrudging, pissed off and guilty, and a bit excited. 

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d, so quibble away if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
